


Evil Santa

by BearMiya90



Series: OhMiya Family [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearMiya90/pseuds/BearMiya90
Summary: Masaki woke up in the middle of the night because he dreamt of Santa. Santa said he will not get a Christmas present because he is naughty
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Series: OhMiya Family [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791487
Kudos: 13





	Evil Santa

The house was dead silent when Masaki woke up. It was dark so he assumed it was still early. He shut his eyes, trying to sleep. Papa or Sho-nii would wake him up when it's already morning. However, when he closed his eyes, the Santa in his dream haunted him again. Santa said he had been naughty so he wouldn’t get any presents this year for Christmas. But, that’s not true, right? He helped Papa. He took care of Jun. Unlike Sho-nii, he never made his little brother cry. Also, Papa and Daddy never scolded him. Both of them said he was nice. So, why did the Santa in his dream say he had been naughty? 

Ah!

Masaki gasped, remembering what happened when he played with Jun today. As usual, he let Jun ride on him. Sho-nii would never let Jun do that to him and that’s why Masaki was Jun’s favourite older brother. When he was tired, he would ask Jun to get down. Sometimes, it was easy. He only needed to ask once and his little brother would go down. But, today, Jun was too stubborn. He refused to get down no matter how many times Masaki persuaded him to do so. Sho-nii tried to help but to no avail. Papa was in the kitchen to prepare their evening snacks so he couldn’t help him. So, Masaki did something terrible. He stood up and let Jun fall. As a result, his little brother cried to his heart’s content, causing Papa to come running to the living room. Papa didn’t scold him but Masaki knew Papa was angry at him.

Now that he knew why he was on Santa's naughty list, Masaki couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Indeed, he had apologized to Jun. But, maybe it wasn't enough and that's why he was still on the list. 

"Ki…" Masaki lifted his face when he heard Sho's voice. His older brother was at the doorway, looking at him in confusion. "Why are you crying?" 

"Sho-nii…" He sobbed louder when Sho came closer. His older brother hugged him tightly to comfort him.

"What's wrong, Ki?" Asked Sho softly. Masaki always adored his older brother. He may seem stern and refuse to play with Masaki sometimes. But, when Masaki was sad or in trouble, Sho would be there for him. "Are you okay?"

"Ki will not get any presents this year," He continued sobbing. This was frustrating. Couldn't Santa forgive him? If he was forgiven, he promised he would never hurt Jun again. Or Sho-nii. Or Papa. Or Daddy. He would never hurt anyone. Never ever. 

"Huh?" Sho was baffled. "How did you know?" 

"Santa told Ki," explained Masaki. "Ki is a naughty boy. Ki pushed Jun and made Jun cry. So, Santa said Ki will not get any presents this year,"

“Eh? When did you meet Santa?” asked Sho. 

“In my dream,” 

“Oh…” It took some time for Sho respond. “That must be evil Santa,” 

“Evil Santa?” Repeated Masaki. This was the first time he heard of this. He never thought Santa could be evil. “There is an evil Santa?” 

“Un!” Sho nodded his head. “There’s a good Santa and evil Santa. Good Santa will give presents for good kids,” 

“Oh… how about evil Santa? What did he do?” Asked Masaki curiously. 

“Evil Santa will come to a good kid’s dream,” Sho explained and Masaki listened intently. Sho-nii read a lot of books. That’s why he knew a lot of things. “He will tell them that they are naughty and will not get any presents,” 

“Eh, why did he do that?” 

“Because he wants the good kid to be bad,” 

Masaki scratched his head. He didn’t understand. 

“Think of it like this,” Sho looked thoughtful for a while. “What do you want to do after the evil Santa said you are naughty even though you have been good all this time?” 

“Hmm… Ki will apologize to Jun-chan again until Santa moves Ki back to the good list,” 

His older brother smiled softly at him. 

“Some of the kids will not be like Ki. They will be angry because they are in the naughty list only because of  _ a  _ mistake they made. That’s why they will think there’s no use to be good if they are punished like that. So, they will start being naughty for real,” 

“Eh? Some of the kids will be like that?” exclaimed Masaki. He never expected the good kids would react like this. 

“Un!” confirmed Sho. “So, don’t worry about it, okay? You are a good boy so keep on being yourself, ne?” 

“Okay,” answered Masaki. After listening to the story, he felt much better. “Did Sho nii-chan know about this from a book?” 

Sho shook his head. Masaki tilted his head, waiting for Sho to tell him how he knew about the evil Santa. 

“I make Jun-chan cry more than Ki, right?” Asked Sho and Masaki answered with a nod. Indeed, Sho and Jun didn’t get along because Sho would never let Jun bully him. “So, I thought, I will be in Santa’s naughty list. But, the good Santa came to my dream. He said I will not be in the naughty list just because I made Jun cry. I’m in Santa’s good boy list because I did many good things. So, if I’m on the good list, you will be on the list too because Ki is the nicest boy ever,” 

Masaki felt shy to hear the compliment. Other boys were nicer than him. But, he felt proud to be praised like that by his big brother. Sho-nii always knew how to comfort him. 

“Will Jun-chan be on the naughty list?” Asked Masaki. He suddenly felt worried about his little brother. Jun always bullied him and made Papa and Sho-nii angry. Will he be on the naughty list because of that? If Jun ended up on that list, he would not get any presents and he would be sad. Masaki didn’t want his little brother to feel sad. 

“Don’t worry,” assured Sho. “I’m sure he will be on the good list too and get presents on Christmas,” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Un! Sho nii-chan will never lie to Masaki,” 

Masaki smiled at his brother. If that’s what his Sho-nii said, then he would believe him. 

“Now, let’s go… ah, I almost forgot!” 

“What is it? What did Sho nii-chan forget?” 

Sho didn’t answer him immediately and it made him anxious. It was torturing to wait for an answer especially with the way Sho smiling at him. 

“What is it, Sho nii-chan?” urged Masaki, more demanding this time. “Why is Sho nii-chan smiling like that?” 

“Nothing. I just want to tell you… Happy birthday, Ki!” 

Masaki was startled at first. He didn’t know how to react. Today is his birthday? 

“Now, let’s go to sleep, ne?” said Sho. “We need to wake up early tomorrow so we can bake your birthday cake with Daddy and Papa,” 

Oh, Masaki felt excited to know he would get to bake a cake. 

“Can we do it now?” Masaki asked, begging with his puppy eyes. He hoped Sho-nii would say yes. But, his smile faltered when Sho didn’t give him the answer that he wanted. 

“Why?” He pouted, hoping it would help to change his brother’s mind.

“Because Daddy and Papa are still sleeping,” 

“Then, let’s go and wake them up,”

Masaki stood up, wanting to go to his parents’ room and woke them up. However, much to his surprise, both Daddy and Papa were already at the door. 

  
  
  
  
  


Kazu put his head on Satoshi’s shoulder as the two of them watched Sho and Masaki. They woke up in the middle of the night because of Masaki’s soft cry. When they went to check what happened, Sho was already in there to comfort his younger brother. So, they watched their two sons in silence and listened to how Masaki felt bad for making Jun cry. Poor Masaki. He must feel guilty and thought he was a bad kid because of it. The guilt haunted him even when he was sleeping. 

As Kazu watched the interaction between his sons, he couldn’t help but feel proud to see how mature Sho was in handling Masaki. Good Santa and evil Santa? Wow, he liked that story even though he knew Sho was making some stuff up. Wasn’t his little boy a genius for creating a story like that to comfort Masaki? Yes, he was. 

“Daddy? Papa?” Exclaimed Masaki when he noticed them. “You’ve woken up! Let’s go and bake a cake,”

Kazu chuckled seeing the reaction of his son. Masaki was too excited with the prospect of baking a cake. How could he explain that it’s too early to bake right now without hurting his son’s feeling?

“Ki…” Satoshi called their son softly. “Look outside,” 

Masaki did as told by Satoshi. Then, he pouted when he realized what his Daddy was trying to tell him. It was still dark outside so this wasn’t the time to bake a cake. 

“It’s still early,” said Masaki, feeling down. 

“Un,” agreed Satoshi. “Go to sleep, okay. I will wake you up in the morning and then we can bake your birthday cake after breakfast,” 

“Promise?” 

“Un, promise,” Satoshi held out his pinky finger and Masaki happily joined his finger to seal it. 

“Papa, Daddy, Sho nii-chan said today is Ki’s birthday. Is that true?” asked Masaki. His innocent son was too cute so Kazu put a kiss on his forehead. 

“Uh-huh,” answered Kazu. “Happy birthday, Ki. What do you want for breakfast? I will make it for you later,” 

His son looked thoughtful for a while and then answered. “Ki likes everything that Papa makes. So, Ki doesn’t mind,” 

Good! Unlike him and Jun, both Sho and Masaki weren’t too fussy when it came to food. 

“Okay, let’s go to sleep now,” instructed Kazu. His two sons yawned, proving that they were still sleepy. Kazu lulled Masaki to sleep while Satoshi left with Sho to his room. Once Masaki was sleeping soundly, Kazu went to his room, happy to see his husband was already there. Without saying anything, he snuggled on the bed with Satoshi. This time, it was his turn to be lulled to sleep by Satoshi’s soothing voice. 


End file.
